Volt
by KingofRandom117
Summary: When the Titans deside to bulk up their ranks, one prospect looks very promising.Ch.2 is up!
1. Intro

_**Disclaimer:I own nothing but Volt, Blaze and any other OCs I may introduced unless stated so.**_

It was a dark night as five teens watched TV. These teens weren't ordinary teens at all, one was green, another grey, the third was half robot, number four was an alien and the fifth was a human traffic light. As they watched SNL, a red, flame-like streak flew pass El Paso, Texas as a crackling yellow streak sped towards it. Thunder passed near the red streak as it, and the yellow streak, passed Denver, Colorado and flew east, entering Utah. The red streak let loose streams of red orbs, which explode on impact. The yellow streak let loose a stream of light, destroying the orbs and striking the red streak. The yellow streak then brought down the red one by merging the two. As they plummeted, the two streaks burnt the air around them. When they crashed, the ground caved sending waves of rock and stone. A massive crater appeared as two figures staggered up, one a petite teen girl the other, a tall young man. The girl wore a midriff shirt, fishnet undershirt, denim skirt, spandex pants, and knee length boots. Her auburn hair was in a high ponytail. The man wore a beanie, black t-shirt, jeans and combat boots. His messy, mop-like brown hair went to where his neck met his spine while it covered his piercing blue eyes."Give up now Blaze! If you do, I can lower the sentence." The girl, Blaze laughed"If I didn't know you Volt, I might believe you. You want me that bad, come get me!" They rushed each other; Volt went for a jump kick as Blaze attempted a Left hook. Volt blocked the kick and went for a side kick as Blaze tuned left. His kick caught her on the ribs and she fell and tumbled while Volt attempted to knee her in the face. His attack failed so he grabbed her by the neck and started punching her with punishing lefts. Blaze's fist began to flame as she caught him in the gut. With that, Volt gave her a decimating uppercut. He then threw her to the dirt. Then he stomped repeatedly on her right side, cracking a rib. Grabbing her by her hair, he threw Blaze into the craters wall before blasting her with repeated electric attacks. As she struggled to get up, Volt brought his foot on her jaw and stomped on it, breaking it. Volt picked her up and flew off to his hometown of Midland, Texas. As he dropped her off at the police station, he went to his apartment. It was a modest, two room flat, the living room was connected to the Kitchen and a small hallway went to the bedroom and bath. His living room was small, painted a deep maroon with a 37'' TV, a couch, and hardwood flooring. He had a respectable DVD collection and DirecTV, and his kitchen had stainless steel appliances with granite countertops. His bedroom had a TemperPedic and a dresser, with a desk and a laptop. Volt went to the dresser and changed into a white wife beater and some basketball shorts. As he entered the living room, he picked up a DVD, Gran Torino. As he watched the movie, he checked his email and the city's police site to see that Blaze's court date."_well, I feel the need to make an appearance._" He thought as he remembered the brash redhead's skill "You know, she could make a good pet project, get one more battin' for the good guys and Blaze would help keep Midland safer from rouges." Volt stated aloud.

Meanwhile

Robin read the Jump Times,"Mystery Crater in Utah, UFO's sighted in 7 states." He read aloud to the Titans."Well guys, I've been getting pressured by Bruce and the JL to increase our recruitment and squad formation. I've got some cities ready to scout and I need help with teams, so I've sent Kid Flash to Several cities betting for a Titans base. We've got Chicago, New York, Mexico City, London and need to pick two cities and for teams, I have dossiers on current honoraries and some possible recruits. We've got form the Titans network, Wally;Jinx;Donna;Gan and Travis;Mal;Toni;Isaiah. For recruits, we've got Joseph Roberts, a.k.a . Specter Powers are teleportation and intangibility. Then there's Seth Price a.k.a. Volt, Powers include flight, electrical blasts, super strength and Olympic speed. He also cleans up his city well, crime in Midland is at a historic also is the most experienced with two and a half years under his belt. Finally, there is Evelynn Raines a.k.a. Torrent, She controls water, but is the least experienced with only a 1/2 year of crime fighting. I'm sending Cyborg to meet each and deside who will be the best fit in our organization. That okay with you guys." A chorus of yeses echoed through the room." Good, see you all in training."

_**Well I finally ended chapter one of my first Fanfic. I'm really excited now that I've become a writer on here. I hope everyone enjoys it.**_


	2. Bad Company

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I do Have Bad Company by 5 Finger Death Punch on my 4****th**** Gen IPod Touch.**

_A Company,_

_always on the run  
A Destiny,_

_is the rising sun  
Oh, I was born a shotgun in my hand  
Behind a gun I'll make my final stand  
That's why they call me_

Bad company  
And I can't deny  
Bad company  
Till the day I die  
Oh, till the day I die  
Till the day I die

Rebel souls, deserters we are called  
Chose a gun and threw away the sun  
Now these towns, they all know our name  
The death punch sound is our claim to fame  
That's why they call me

Bad company  
I can't deny it  
Bad, bad company  
Till the day I die,  
Till the day I die,

_Eye for an eye,_

_Tooth for a tooth,_

_Blood for blood,_

_We've all gotta die,_

_We've all gotta die,_

Hey  
Bad company  
And I can't deny  
Bad company  
Till the day I die

And I say it's  
Bad company, oh yeah yeah  
Bad company  
Till the day I die, oh yeah

Tell me that you are not a thief  
Oh but I am bad company  
It's the way I play dirty for dirty  
Oh, somebody double-crossed me  
Double-cross, double-cross

Yeah, we're bad company

Volt leapt from roof to roof, electricity cackling from his hands, in front were 10 ninjas, all from the illustrious Ra's Al Ghul. "Why is it that every time I do something important there are friggin' ninja's?" he yelled as he charged into battle. Dodging a jump kick, he rammed into the side of the first ninja's knee before kicking the legs out of another and catching a third with a spinning back fist. Then he shot tendrils of electricity out, whipping out and grasping one's leg as it threw the ninja into a brick wall. As a ninja was about to execute a well placed kick to the back of the neck, a sonic blast tossed him into a car. A deep voice asked" Need help?" Volt replied,"Sure. But what are you doing here, Cyborg?" The mechanical teen chucked as he snapped an assassin's wrist."Well, I came to interview you for a position on the Titan's roster, but it seems I caught you at a bad time." Volt laughed as he downed the final opponent after chunking ninja #9 into Cyborg's massive steel fist. "Nah, I'm good now, so what was it you wanted again?"

"Well, as the official representative of the Titan's organization, I am here to interview you for a spot on the Titan's roster."

"Hm, that sounds nice, but I can't be going everywhere on a whim, I'm this city's only defense against super powered crime, I'm their hope that they don't become the Gotham of the South."

"Hey, I understand, and It's not like you are going to go everywhere, International crime dealings are League business, it's only if they get through the League cracks of if we're specifically asked to help by the League or other superhero team. You're more likely to be asked to go to the top priority Titan meetings and holiday gatherings."

"So it's like a knitting circle for a super, that's nice."

Cyborg balked, "A knitting circle, we're not only the best Teen team there is, We're also the longest running! We have prestige, fame, we have members from across the world and from not only other planets, but other dimensions! A knitting circle, the Titans are not! Now are you interested or should I go ask the other candidates?" Volt pondered, I was your first choice?"

"Yes."

"I'm in."


End file.
